YO AÚN NO
by lyrwen
Summary: -La amabas demasiado ¡no es cierto?- preguntó Sango en un susurro, -¡YO AÚN NO LA OLVIDO!-.


**Esta historia fue hecha por mi sin segundas intenciones, solamente para divertirme y divertirlos (si ese es el caso), ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, agradezcanle a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**YO AÚN NO**

-Tres años ya Sango ¿puedes creerlo?, a veces siento que el tiempo se fue muy rápido – dijo el hombre sentado en el mullido sofá observando fijamente la taza de café que sostenía entre sus manos

-Sí lo sé, se fue en un parpadeo- respondió Sango y su mirada se fue directamente al reloj que se posaba en el estante

-¿Dices que tardará mucho?- preguntó de nuevo el joven sin dejar de observar su taza

-No creo, bueno me hablo hace media hora y dijo que ya venía, pero cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado contigo Inuyasha? – lo miró con atención, se veía cansado como si los escasos veinticinco años que tenía se le hubieran venido encima, no era aquél chico soñador y entusiasta, ya no ¿cómo había terminado eso?

-No mucho, solo trabajo y eso, toda una vida de adulto- Inuyasha sonrió con ironía, vaya que era una vida de adulto, con estrés y cansancio

-Hablas como mi abuelo Inuyasha, por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado Kagome?- en ese momento Sango se dio cuenta del oscurecimiento en la mirada del joven ¿acaso había pasado algo malo?

-Kagome… uhm bueno no sé hace tres años que no sé de ella- dijo Inuyasha levantando por primera vez la vista desde que llego, hacía los ojos café dela chica, la cual notó dolor y una infinita tristeza que el joven de ojos dorados no pudo ocultar.

-Pero…¿qué paso? Ustedes eran muy unidos ¡Por Dios! Ya hasta tenían su vida planeada- exclamó atónita, el joven depositó sobre la mesa su café, observo de nuevo esos ojos café que le inspiraban una enorme confianza.

-Ja, bueno hubo problemas, diferentes metas, situaciones distintas, no sé todo cambio- dijo Inuyasha bajando su mirada hacía esa bebida, si había que lo pudiera herir en el alma era eso justamente, el recuerdo de Kagome.

-Perdón pero ¿qué pudo haber pasado para qué sucediera eso?- preguntó Sango sin quitar la vista de Inuyasha.

-Fue principalmente mi culpa yo no podía entenderla a veces y ella no podía soportar eso, es lógico lo que más se espera de la persona que amas es que te entienda, lo entiendo bien, aunque a pesar de eso yo hubiera dado mi vida por hacerla feliz aún si no entendiera lo que ella trataba de decirme- la chica de de cabello castaño lo miro con nostalgia, no se imaginaba por la clase de dolor que tuvo que pasar, le agarro una mano demostrándole su apoyo incondicional

-Realmente no importa, eso ya paso aunque no evito recordar cada uno de sus momentos que pasamos juntos- esbozó una sonrisa y continúo-un día fuimos a la feria del condado la que está en la plazoleta principal ¿la recuerdas?- la chica asintió- fuimos ahí por que ella quería enseñarme donde iba a divertirse cuando era niña, pero nuestra mala suerte nos persigue, se había peleado con su mamá y solo la dejo hasta las seis de la tarde, ella después de ir a comprar unas papas a la francesa se sentó a la orilla de una banqueta y empezó a llorar por que la diversión empezaba a partir de las 8 en la feria, se veía adorable comiendo papas mientras lloraba- tomó un sorbo de café y prosiguió- Me acuerdo muy bien de cuando fuimos al cine, todas las personas nos miraban por que yo llevaba traje y me veía bastante mayor a su lado , ella bromeaba diciendo que engañaba a mi esposa con ella y dejaba esperando al pequeño Timmy en casa- rió ante su recuerdo.

Sango lo observaba fijamente, aún no podía creer como dos personas que nacieron para estar juntas se hayan separado sin una razón aparente. Exhalo n suspiro demostrando frustración.

-Feh! Pero ¿ para qué te cuento esto? Ya ni vale nada- se acabó el café de un trago y volteó a ver a la muchacha- ¿ no tendrás algo con más sabor?- Sango esbozó una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento para ir a la cocina " Oh esto será interesante" pensó, ahora sí podría saber que les había pasado

Bebía lentamente su café ahora frío, escuchando atentamente las anécdotas del joven que reía a carcajadas en el sofá totalmente alcoholizado, Sango se reía en ocasiones con él, pero otras solo le provocaba lástima el verlo tan herido.

-Como cuando fuimos a patinar, una ardilla se me subió y luego se acerco a Kagome y ella tenía una cara de pánico muy graciosa-volvió a reír, pero ésta no duro tanto como las anteriores, su mirada se torno oscuro y hablo con la voz más ronca de lo usual- Lo que más recuerdo es cuando la conocí, ¿puedes creer que fue en un salón? Ja! Que ironía la clase que más deteste- cerró los ojos y su mente evocó aquél momento a la perfección.

-A veces así pasa Inuyasha, yo conocí a Miroku en un crucero y soy hidrofóbica- dijo Sango calmadamente mirando con suma atención como el ambarino aún no abría los ojos

-Feh! Esas coincidencias no existen…- exhaló un suspiro que notaba la pesadez que sufría en todo su cuerpo – solo no comprendo como pasó- exclamó arrugando el entrecejo confundido

-¿Cómo fue Inuyasha?-preguntó Sango, siempre desde que los conoció quiso saber como fue dos personas aparentemente diferentes llegaron a ser tan unidos.

-Feh! ¿para qué quieres saber mujer?-preguntó Inuyasha molesto, a nadie le interesaba eso, solo fue su momento con Kagome, aunque ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Oh! Vamos Inuyasha ¡cuéntame! Ese tipo de historia siempre me han gustado- confesó Sango tirando levemente del pantalón del chico, lo que provocó que éste abriera los ojos

-¡Cómo molestas! Solo la conocí en mi clase de física ¿ya? Te dije que no era tan interesante- tomó otro trago de tequila y fijo su mirada en el techo- estaba sentada en la penúltima fila, justo a lado de la ventana- dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa- llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y traía jeans, una chamarra roja y tennis, se veía tan linda ahí mirando hacía la ventana mientras mordía su pluma distraídamente. Recuerdo tan bien esos ojos, tan distantes, tiernos y sobre todo profundos, nunca en mi vida he visto ojos como esos. Siempre me he preguntado que pensaba mientras observaba fuera de la ventana, yo supongo que quería algo más, que su vida era muy aburrida. No sé- tomó de nuevo el vaso con tequila y bebió de un sorbo el contenido.

-La amabas demasiado ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Sango en un susurro, el chico se levantó de un salto y la mira a los ojos fijamente.

-¿Qué si la amaba? ¿QUÉ SI LA AMABA? ESTUVE CON ELLA EN TODO MOMENTO, CUANDO MURIÓ SU ABUELO, EN CADA PELEA CON SU HERMANO, VI CADA LAGRIMA SURCAR SU ROSTRO, ESTUVE PRESENTE EN CADA EXAMEN REPROBADO Y EN CADA ANTOJO DE COMIDA ¿QUÉ SI LA AME? ¡OBVIAMENTE QUE LA AME! ¡YO AÚN NO LA OLVIDO!- exclamó furioso, camino hacía el otro lado de la habitación recargándose en la pared, dejando a Sango con los ojos abiertos ante tal revelación.

Enseguida una canción se escucho en la habitación que se encontraba en silencio

-¿qué no es tu celular?- preguntó Sango temiendo despertar la ira del muchacho

-Sí, pero no pienso contestar- dijo seriamente Inuyasha sin voltear a verla

-¿Y si es algo importante?-preguntó de nuevo Sango aún más segura

-No lo es- contestó, empezando a sentirse irritado por la incesante musiquita

-Contesta debe ser algo importante- exigió dirigiéndose hacia Inuyasha

-No- exclamó aún sin mover un solo músculo de su lugar

-¡CONTESTA!- ordenó Sango ya cerca de su oído, a lo que el chico contestó con una mueca y un simple "mujeres" por respuesta

Revisó el número que marcaba no reconociéndolo de ningún lugar, dubitativo se llevo el celular al oído.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Inuyasha aún dudando si debió contestar o no

-Inuyasha…

* * *

><p>Bueno este one-shot salio de la nada espero les haya gustado, si fue asi me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber mediante un review, cuidense mucho y si estan de vacaciones disfrutenlas<p>

atte: lyrwen:D


End file.
